


Presumed Present

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri - KOTET [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demisexuality, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lana and Viri - KOTET, Shameless Smut, Sith in love, demi-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: After their fateful trip to Dromund Kaas to meet Empress Acina, Lana Beniko and the Commander - Sith Warrior Viri - enjoy a rare night of relaxation.This story continues "Presumed Alive," and thus starts like a Chapter 2. I've separated the two into different stories because of the vast difference in rating. Please read "Presumed Alive" and then dive into this one.





	Presumed Present

**Author's Note:**

> This story is Chapter 2 of "Presumed Alive." It was separated into a different story because of the vast difference in ratings. If you read this without "Presumed Alive," it won't make sense and will seem to start very abruptly. 
> 
> It's also smut. Shameless, unadulterated smut. I held off on posting this because I honestly was afraid to - I've never posted anything this, um, descriptive - so please be kind. :)
> 
> My female Sith Warrior as written is basically my own in-game character, who tends to lean Light Side (but still hated Senya and suffers no fools)…She’s also demiromantic/sexual, and since Lana seems to lean that way too, they really get each other.
> 
> The tag is Lana/Female Sith Warrior. It's rated E. If it’s not obvious this is a f/f relationship and that you're going to be reading about Sith ladies having fun from that, well, I can’t help you.
> 
> Lana Beniko belongs to Bioware/EA, not me.

**Chapter 2: Presumed Present**

 

”You know I want us to be together, always,” Viri whispered. She peppered Lana’s lips with gentle kisses and drew her into a warm embrace. Lana’s arms tightened around Viri’s waist as she nestled against the taller woman’s chest. Viri’s bathrobe had fallen open, and Lana nuzzled in until her cheek rested against bare skin.

"You’re so soft,” Lana murmured, listening to Viri’s heartbeat. When she turned her head to kiss Viri’s neck, she could feel the affection and desire radiating off her skin. “I wish I could always feel you, just like this, wherever you were,” Lana said, lapsing into Sith. She found that it was easier for her to share her thoughts when she wasn’t speaking Basic. Sith was _theirs._ “I just want to know you’re safe, wherever you are.” 

“I want that so much,” Viri murmured in Sith. They both knew the Force bond between them had grown far stronger – but that some walls had very deliberately been left in place. “I can’t risk harm to you, Lana. If it exposed you to Valkorion and he hurt you…”  
  
”I know,” Lana said. “While he’s in your mind it’s dangerous.”

“I have a tremendous incentive to win this war, I have to say,” Viri said, kissing her gently. “In the meantime…you told me once that you felt it when Darth Marr died. But you didn’t feel me die, so you presumed I was alive. When you found me in carbonite, what was that like?”  
  
”You were…quiet. Not dead. Not alive, either. It was something I’d never encountered before. Even when I was standing right in front of your block of carbonite, there was this terrible stillness. Your consciousness was present, I presumed, but not there. I didn’t feel _you_ until I started the thawing process. Seeing you that way was one of the most terrible experiences I’ve ever had,” Lana shuddered. And when I unfroze you, I was feeling that quiet, and then suddenly, there was such a surge of pain and confusion from you as you woke. It was very jarring.”  
  
”There was so much pain…and I looked up and saw you. I immediately felt better.”

 “I was worried you wouldn’t recognize me.”  
  
”How could I not?” Viri whispered. She looked down into Lana’s face and gently traced her features. “How could I ever forget you? You know, when he left me alone in the carbonite, and I had a rare pleasant dream…you were always there.”  
  
”I…”  
  
”When I can’t contact you, when I have to go on missions without you, when I’m too far away to sense you…I worry. A lot. Just as you worry about me. I wish I could always reach out and find you instantly. But I try to presume you’re alive, because I don’t know if I could go on otherwise.”  
  
”It’s not ideal. If anything happens to you…”  
  
”If anything happens to _you_ …I don’t even want to think about how I would react.” Viri touched Lana’s face again and gently kissed her. “But we’re both here now. Maybe we should cherish that.”  
  
”Viri…”  
  
”I’m. Right. Here. And so are you.” Viri punctuated her words with kisses to Lana’s face. Lana rested her forehead against Viri’s and nipped at her nose with a playful kiss. Her eyes were so dilated that only the barest sliver of gold was visible around her pupils.

Viri leaned forward, framed Lana’s face in her hands, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She could kiss Lana for hours, she mused. Nothing more was even necessary; simply holding this woman in her arms, breathing with her, feeling her tongue wrap around and caress her…it was sublime. Lana’s hands slipped down to cup the curves at Viri’s hips as she pressed her lover tightly to her.  
  
”These clothes of yours. Off,” Viri said as she shrugged out of her bathrobe. Lana nodded and helped Viri divest her of her clothing. When the last undergarment had been thrown to the floor, she wound her arms around Viri again and kissed her for several long moments.  
  
Viri pulled back, gently biting Lana’s lower lip. She worked her way up Lana’s jawline and back down to the pulse in her neck, latching on for a moment to suck. Lana’s knees buckled slightly as she moaned and grabbed the table behind her for support.  
  
”You are delicious,” Viri murmured, as she continued kissing her way down Lana’s body.

Lana gasped as Viri caressed her breasts, brushing her fingertips lightly over the nipples, before sliding her hands around to stroke Lana’s back. Lana closed her eyes and leaned into the table as Viri’s tongue traced circles around one breast, and then the other, dipping quickly to her nipples before retreating. She could feel Viri’s smile against her skin as she groaned.

“This doesn’t seem to be the most comfortable place for you, leaning against this table,” Viri observed, standing up.  
  
”Now that you mention it…” Lana said wryly. “Bed?”  
  
”Bed.” She took Lana’s hand and led her up the stairs to the sleeping alcove. They shared another kiss as they stretched out on the bed together. Viri deepened the kiss for a moment, and then backed away as her hands began to slide down Lana’s body again.

“Viri…” Lana gasped, as Viri began flicking her tongue across her nipples and biting gently, first one, then the other. As her mouth worked, Viri’s hands continued their downward path until they reached Lana’s thighs, and then tracked upward again. Two fingers slid into Lana’s warmth, drawing a low moan.

Lana’s hips rocked involuntarily as Viri’s knowing fingers worked her gently and her tongue flicked from one sensitive nipple to the other. She ran one hand through Viri’s hair and pressed her closer, urging her to continue. Viri rained kisses across Lana’s stomach, slid further down the bed to settle between her thighs, and raised her head to give her a dazzling smile. She stroked her fingers deeper in Lana, drawing more gasps, as she began to kiss her core. Lana arched off the bed and cried out as Viri’s mouth found her most sensitive spots and her tongue curled around and around Lana’s clitoris. 

The sensations were intoxicating. There was nothing in the galaxy, other than the exquisite pleasure that Viri was conjuring in her body. Viri’s Force signature was an inferno; all passion and trust and affection, as her ministrations became more and more intense, and Lana felt every nerve in her body respond to it.  
  
”Viri…I’m so close…” Lana managed to say. Viri smiled – Lana felt it against her skin, but didn’t see it - and increased her pace again, curling her fingers up and pressing hard. It was more than enough; Lana shook as she climaxed. Viri continued stroking her and worshipping her with her mouth, drawing out as many aftershocks as she could.

Viri finally withdrew gently and crawled up the bed to wrap her arms around Lana. Her hair, still damp from her shower, fell in tendrils around them. 

“I love seeing your hair down,” Lana murmured, drawing her fingers through the blonde curls. Viri’s hair and skin were both several shades lighter than hers, pale starlight that reflected the dim glow of the lamps in the sleeping alcove.

“It’s a mess right now,” Viri laughed, and snuggled at Lana’s side.  
  
”I don’t care,” Lana replied, and ran her hands through the drying curls.

”I’m glad you think so,” murmured Viri. “It would be nice to get a chance to wear it loose outside of this room. Or wear something other than armor. I wish we could get a real vacation, not just these nights here and there. Some time in Manaan or Rishi…”

“Eventually, we will,” Lana said. “I’m sure of it.” She sat up and pulled Viri with her. As she leaned in for another kiss, she noticed that Viri was moving gingerly. There was no real pain apparent in her Force signature, just a slight undercurrent of discomfort, but it was enough to make Lana stop in her tracks.

“I’m just a little sore,” Viri insisted. “It’s nothing worth stopping for. It was a long day.”  
  
”Let’s see what we can do about that,” Lana said, gently pushing Viri back down and turning her to her stomach. Viri sighed as Lana’s strong hands began to knead her back, working out the knots. She instinctively seemed to know where the sorest muscles were, and how to manipulate them with her fingers until the ache gave way to complete relaxation.  
  
”You have so much tension in your shoulders,” Lana observed, as she swept her hands across them. “…so much you’re carrying there.”  
  
”Metaphorically or physically?” Viri quipped, closing her eyes. Lana’s hands were warm on her body, and every place she touched seemed to melt.

“Both,” Lana said, leaning over to kiss the nape of her neck. Viri hissed and tensed as Lana’s thumbs pressed into an especially sore point on her collarbone.  
  
”Too much?” Lana asked, pausing.  
  
”No,” Viri whispered. “Keep going.” By the time Lana finished working through the knot, Viri was completely relaxed. She rolled over and smiled.

“You look absolutely…languid,” Lana said.  
  
”You’ve turned my bones to liquid.”

“Well, _that’s_ an image,” Lana laughed. Viri sat up and leaned into the pillows as Lana kissed her again, deeply. Viri caught her eyes, and held them, as Lana’s mouth drifted toward where she wanted it most. She slid her tongue into Viri before replacing it with two well-angled fingers. Lana continued kissing and licking, exactly as she knew Viri loved best, delighting in the sounds it evoked from her lover. 

And through the ecstasy, there was a ripple in the Force, and she realized Viri’s mind was entirely open to her. Lana’s eyes opened wide, and for the briefest second, she forgot where she was and what she was doing. Viri’s thoughts echoed through her head – _so good always so good with you Lana love you love you love you –_ as the curtain dropped again, as quickly as it had risen.

“Oh Force, Lana, don’t stop…” Viri was writhing on the bed, her head thrown back on the pillows.

“Look at me, love. I want to see you when you come undone,” Lana whispered against her skin. Viri forced herself to open her eyes and look down at Lana. Her bright blue eyes locked on luminous yellow ones, and Viri shivered with the intensity of their connection. Lana smiled, and with her eyes still trained on Viri, flicked her tongue quickly over Viri’s nub, again and again. Viri panted as her hips rocked, her hands clutching the pillows. Lana paused and then added a third finger, relishing the sound of Viri’s sharp gasp.

Viri was beyond speech; beyond reason. She stared into Lana’s eyes, struggling not to lose focus as she was brought to a pleasure that was so sharp it was almost overwhelming. Her mouth opened as she gasped.  
  
”Come for me, Viri,” Lana whispered, immediately resuming her skillful attack on Viri’s nub. Her fingers drove harder into Viri, who screamed her release and collapsed into a sweaty heap on the bed, too spent to move.

Lana ran one hand over Viri’s stomach, stroking it gently as her lover recovered. “You all right up there?”  
  
”Very.” Viri whispered. She reached down, linked her hand with Lana’s, and pulled her up for another kiss. Lana rolled to her side and curled around Viri, completely sated.  
  
”Sleep now,” Lana said, drowsily. Her Force signature had already flattened into its usual tranquil sleep pattern, and it wrapped around Viri, pulling her in. 

As their eyes closed, they knew that the morning would likely bring one difficulty or another. Such was the war they were waging. As the moon rose high over Odessen, though, they were together for the moment, and all was well.           


End file.
